


Sowing the Seeds of Discord

by SKirisu



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), High and Low: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV), J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKirisu/pseuds/SKirisu
Summary: Discord prompts and the resulting ficlets. Because the Exile fandom needs more fics, obviously.





	1. Paper (Naoto/Naoki)

They were drunk off their socks (and clothes), but Naoto regretted absolutely nothing when he woke up the next morning and saw his lover in their shared bed, his stern face peaceful in his slumber. Sunlight filtered through the veiled windows, softly illuminating the framed paper hung on the wall, officially joining the Kataoka and Kobayashi families.


	2. Weapon of Choice (Gun/Naoki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takanori is the newest recruit in the Assassin's Guild.

The gun was perfect for dispatching his targets for good, small, discreet, deadly. At first the metal was cold in Takanori's hand, yet after just one block with his hand wrapped around it the metal was ambient, feeling more like a part of himself than a tool of death.

 

“Naoki-san.”

 

“Yes, Gun-chan?”

 

“With this, I will become the embodiment of my name,” he said, adjusting to the feel of the gun in his hands, the snug fit, the perfect balance. One shot to kill, just as he was trained. “I feel powerful.”

 

“Only when you become the master of life and death, then you’ll truly understand what it means to be one of us,” said Naoki with a bare hint of a smile. “We do not kill without reason, Gun-chan.”

 

“Is that why you’re so gentle with animals and children?” Takanori teased, still admiring his new weapon.

 

Naoki chuckled. “Ah, but they love me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more like a senpai-kouhai pairing. Krump soulmates yo.


	3. Call (Tetsuya/Akira)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Tetsuya's romanticist skits.

“Tecchan, do  _ not _ ,” Akira stresses, “tell me to breathe into the phone for five minutes should you decide to call me at the ass crack of dawn. That was the cheesiest shit I’ve ever heard, and I’m still feeling phantom goosebumps from that day.”

 

Tetsuya snorts. “Oh please, your heavy breathing is the stuff of nightmares. I’d rather not bear with your incessant complaints and lumbering.” He pauses and grins, wriggling his eyebrows at the taller man sitting opposite him. “Even if your low growling into the phone sounds hot.”

 

Groaning, Akira shakes his head and mutters about crazy romanticists and hard life dating one as Tetsuya snickers loudly, almost upsetting the half-finished cold brew coffee on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tecchan and Akki give each other cute nicknames.


	4. Towel (Kenchi/Naoki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naoki hates being caught in the rain.

"I'm sorry for making you wait in the rain, Naoki."

 

Kenchi is lending him his bathroom, some spare clothes and a large, fluffy towel with Hello Kitty prints. "Before you get the chills," Kenchi explains, ignoring the judging look Naoki is sending him. "Do you want fresh underwear too?"

 

"I'm not wearing yours, Kenchi-san."

 

“Ooohhh going commando I see.” Naoki fights the urge to fling his wet clothes at a grinning Kenchi. Naoto must have been rubbing off him. He’s usually more mature than that.

 

He steps out of the shower wearing a shirt amazingly two sizes too big for him, and wonders what’s with his seniors and baggy clothes. Also he's pretty sure his hair is sticking out in the most gravity-defying manner and contemplates borrowing a hairdryer. Then Kenchi pokes his head around the bedroom door and motions him out.

 

“Your clothes are in the dryer. I’ve also prepared something hot to warm you up.” Kenchi smiles apologetically and presses a mug of hot chocolate into Naoki’s hands. Grateful, Naoki takes a savoury sip and sighs in relief as the warmth spreads throughout his body. The towel is now slung around his shoulders, catching the water droplets dripping off his hair. Chima curls up beside him,     

 

He sneezes, and tries not to blush when Kenchi grins and calls him cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team Intelligence y'all.


	5. Katana (Genji and Kohaku)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji is truly a horror.

He grips his katana, one of the family heirlooms passed down three generations. He is familiar with its weight, the ornate patterns on its hilt, the smooth curve of the blade. He knows its history, the blood it has spilt, the souls it has consumed. And now it calls him its new master, ready to destroy his enemies with one felled strike, always hungry for more.

 

Blood. Violence. Death.

 

Genji stares at his opponent  –  Mugen’s leader, he recalls  – and smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I called him the Terminator first!!!


End file.
